


Son Rol

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Çünkü birinin ölmesi gerekiyordu, Karanlık Lord’un kana susamış ruhunun tatmin olması için, daha da önemlisi kalanların hayatlarına devam edebilmesi için.





	

Ölüme gidiyorum.

 

Asırlık ağaçların uzun dallarının ay ışığının girmesine izin vermediği kasvetli ormanda yürürken kendi kendine aynı şeyi tekrarlayıp duruyordu. Sezgilerine her zaman güvenmişti ve ruhunu saran bu dinginliğin başka açıklaması olamazdı. Ölüme gidiyordu. Lucius onu çağırmaya geldiği anda, daha sözcükler dudaklarından dökülmeden anlamıştı bunu ve bir görevmişçesine kabullenmişti ölümü. Çünkü birinin ölmesi gerekiyordu, Karanlık Lord’un kana susamış ruhunun tatmin olması için, daha da önemlisi kalanların hayatlarına devam edebilmesi için.

 

Rüzgâr siyah pelerinini savururken kafasını kaldırıp dalların ve sonsuz sayıdaki yaprakların örttüğü gökyüzünden bir parça görmeye çalıştı. Ayı son kez görmeyi ne de çok isterdi. Ama acımasız orman buna izin vermiyordu, ay ışığının onda uyandırdığı hatıralara sırtını dönerek anılarına tüm kalbiyle tutunmuş bu canın son isteğini duymazdan geliyordu.

 

Siyah kıyafetiyle ormanın karanlığının bir parçası gibi görünen adam ansızın ağaçların arasından çıktı. Umutlu gözlerini gökyüzüne kaldırdı. Lütfen. Ama ay bulutlar tarafından esir alınmıştı. Şansına küfrederek bakışlarını indirdi. Öfkeli gözleriyle nerede olduğunu anlamak için etrafını taradı.

 

Ormanın göle bakan tarafından çıkmıştı, sağında tüm ihtişamıyla Hogwarts yükseliyordu. Solunda, gölün kıyısında, hatları zar zor seçilen bir baraka vardı ve Azrail’i orada kendisini bekliyordu.

 

Derin bir nefes alarak şiddetli savaşın sürmekte olduğu okula, hayata sırtını döndü. Hala şansı vardı, geri dönebilir, savaştan kaçabilirdi. Adını ve yüzünü değiştirerek başka bir ülkeye gider, kalan ömrünü orada geçirirdi. Ama günleri vicdan azabı ve pişmanlıkla geçerdi, kendini asla affetmezdi. Bu nedenle o barakaya gidecekti. Son görevini de tamamlayıp, son rolünü de oynayıp dünya denen bu sahneden çekilmesinin vakti gelmişti. Son sahneyi tamamlayıp bu perdeyi bitirmesi gerekiyordu.

 

Yavaş adımlarla barakaya doğru yürümeye başladı. Çimenler ayağının altında hışırdıyordu. Öğrencilik günlerinden hatırlıyordu burayı, kayıkların saklandığı yerdi. Ölümüm okulun en ücra köşelerinden birinde olacak, ne hoş. Büyüyle gelmediği dünyadan büyüyle ayrılacaktı. İki basit kelime ve bir asa sallayışı her şeyi bitirecekti. Ne kadar basit son, diye düşündü acıyla. Yaşadığı yıllara, katlandığı acılara yakışmıyordu. Ölüm böyle basit ve anlamsız olmamalıydı. Sevdiği insanın kollarında, onun gözlerine bakarak ölmek isterdi ama tercih şansı tanınmamıştı.

 

İçeri girerken gözüne ilk çarpan Nagini oldu. Bir kürenin içine hapsedilmişti, küre havada süzülüyordu. Yılanın gözleri tehlikeli bir şekilde parlıyordu. Neden bu durumda olduğunu zerre merak etmezken bakışlarını kürenin yanında sırtı kendisine dönük duran adama çevirdi. Tek dizinin üstüne çökerken sakin bir sesle “Lordum.” dedi. Ölümün karşısında diz çöken tek insan olmalıyım.

 

Karanlık Lord arkasını dönerek karanlıkta ateş gibi parlayan gözleriyle ona baktı. Yüzü ifadesizdi, uzun parmaklarının arasında Mürver Asa’yı tutuyordu. “Kalk, Severus.” dedi yılansı tiz sesiyle. Diz çökmüş adam emre itaat edip kalkarken kırmızı gözlerin her hareketini takip ettiğini hissediyordu.

 

“Durum nasıl?” diye sordu Lord, hava sıcaklığı gibi basit bir konudan bahsediyormuşçasına.

 

Sakin, fazla sakin. Bunun altından iyi bir şey çıkmayacağını bilecek kadar iyi tanıyordu Lord’u. Düşüncelerini belli etmemeye çalışarak cevap verdi: “Lordum, direnişleri unufak oluyor.”

 

“Ve senin yardımın olmadan oluyor.”

 

            Gidip Potter’ı öldürmemi falan mı bekliyordun?

 

            “Yetenekli bir büyücü olduğun halde, Severus, bundan sonra pek farklılık yaratacağını sanmıyorum. Hemen hemen ulaştık amacımıza, hemen hemen.”

 

            “Peki, Lordum beni buraya neden çağırdı?”

 

            “Bir sorunum var, Severus.” Mürver Asa’yı zarafetle kaldırdı ve aralarında tuttu. “Niye benim elimde işlemiyor?”

 

            Snape’in tek kaşı kalktı. “Fakat siz o asayla olağanüstü sihirler yaptınız.” Lafı dolandırmadan ne istediğini söylesene be adam! Bu bekleyiş sinirlerini geriyordu, bin bir çabayla oluşturduğu cesaret duvarının sarsılmasına sebep oluyordu.

 

            “Hayır. Her zamanki sihrimi yaptım. Ben olağanüstüydüm ama bu asa…”

 

            Sen mi olağanüstüydün? Bak sen!

 

            “Uzun uzun iyice düşündüm, Severus. Seni çatışmadan niye geri çağırdığımı biliyor musun?”

 

            “Neden, Lordum?” Öldürmek için.

 

            “Benim için çok değerli oldun, öteden beri.” dedi Lord, soruyu duymazdan gelerek.

 

            Ama bu, o kahrolası laneti yapmana engel değil, aşağılık herif! Belki yüzüncü defa Karanlık Lord’un hizmetine girmeyi kabul ettiği için kendine lanet etti.

 

            Lord, hala aralarında durmakta olan asayı hafifçe indirerek gözlerini asaya dikti. “Mürver Asa, Kader Asası, Ölümdeğneği.” diye mırıldandı tiz sesiyle. Kendi kendine konuşuyor gibiydi. “Onu eski efendisinden aldım. Albus Dumbledore’un mezarından aldım.”

 

            Ama onu Dumbledore’dan sen almadın. Ansızın beyninde bir ışık çaktı. Dumbledore’u öldüren Karanlık Lord değildi, bu nedenle asa onun elinde doğru düzgün işlemiyordu. Yapılması gereken tek şey yeni sahibini öldürmekti yani Snape’i. Bir kez daha güç uğruna can feda edilecekti.

 

            “Ne demek istediğimi anladın sanırım. Ne de olsa akıllı adamsın, Severus.”

 

            Vakit gelmişti. Duyduğu son sözler tıslarcasına konuşan Lord’un sözleri olacaktı, gördüğü son gözler yılanımsı ince uzun kırmızı gözler olacaktı. Ama görevini tamamlamıştı, ölmesi gereken ölecekti. Kaderini kabullenerek sevdiği herkesten teker teker özür diledi ve lanetin kendisine çarpmasını bekledi. Affet beni, aşkım. Fakat Lord ilgisini yılana yönlendirmişti. Kırmızı gözlerini siyahlara odaklayarak asasını yavaş yavaş hareket ettirdi, küre de onunla birlikte hareket ediyordu.

 

            Küre Snape’in kafasının üstünde durdu. Sadece bir saniye sürmüştü ama Lord’un planının ifşa olmasına yetmişti. Siyah gözler şaşkınlığını gizleyemeyerek fal taşı gibi açıldı. Piç kurusu! Bu çok caniceydi ama yapabileceği bir şey yoktu. Ölmeye gelmişti ve ölecekti.

 

            Küre kafasını ve omuzlarını içine alırken Nagini de tıslayarak omuzlarına dolanıyordu. Korkusuna rağmen Lord’un gözlerine bakmayı sürdürüyordu. Yalvarmayacaktı, kaçmaya çalışmayacaktı, inadına katilinin gözlerinin içine bakarak dimdik ölecekti. Hayata karşı hep dik durmuştu, şimdi de öyle olacaktı.

 

            Lord yavaşça ağzını açtı, bu sefer gerçekten tısladı ve Nagini dişlerini Severus Snape’in boynuna sapladı.

 

            Hayatında hissettiği en büyük acıydı. Her darbede boynunun bir kısmı kopuyor gibiydi. Eti parçalanır ve damarları delinirken çığlık atmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Kanı cüppesinin içine giriyor, sırtı boyunca akıyordu. Bacakları titremeye başlamıştı. Kan kokusu burnunu doldururken acıya daha fazla dayanamayarak bağırdı ve dizlerinin üzerine düştü. Nagini’nin tıslaması kulaklarında çınlıyordu, her ısırıkta acısı kat be kat artıyordu.

 

            Son kez Lord’un gözlerine baktı. En ufak bir pişmanlık emaresi bile yoktu. Kendisine yıllarca hizmet eden adamı acımadan katletmişti ve fütursuzca izliyordu. Ona hakaret etmek, bağırmak, nasıl biri olduğunu yüzüne vurmak istedi ama gücü kalmamıştı. Sol omzunun üzerine düştü ve gözlerini kapattı.

 

            Nagini’nin geri çekildiğini hissetti, tıslamaya devam ediyordu. Bir an sonra uzaklaşan ayak sesleri duydu. Lord gitmişti, artık huzurla ölebilirdi. Son nefeslerini alıyordu, her soluk alışında boğazından garip hırıltılı bir ses yükseliyordu.

 

            Omzundan tutulduğunu ve sırt üstü yatırıldığını hissetti.Huzur içinde ölmeme bile izin vermiyorlar. Onu rahatsız edenin kim olduğunu görmek için gözlerini açtı, gece gibi simsiyah gözler vardı karşısında. Siyah saçların çevrelediği surat oldukça şaşkın görünüyordu.

 

            “Sen de kimsin?” dedi karşısındaki adam kaşlarını çatarak.

 

            Rüya mı görüyorum? Sevdiği insanın gözlerine bakarak ölmek istemişti ve o adam karşısında duruyordu. “Severus.” dedi zayıf bir sesle adamın sorusuna cevap vermek yerine. Boğazından öncekinden beter bir hırıltı çıktı.

 

            Snape çatık kaşlarını bozmadan asasını ona doğrulttu ve bir büyü mırıldandı. Önce gözleri normale döndü, siyahlar ani bir parlamayla mavilere dönüştü ve Severus’un yüzündeki şaşkınlığın yerini dehşet aldı. “Narcissa!”

 

            Siyah saçları sarılaşmaya ve uzamaya başlarken Narcissa kendini zorlayarak gülümsedi. “Affet beni, Severus.”

 

            Snape kadının parçalanmış boynuna zarar vermemeye çalışarak onu nazik hareketlerle kucağına aldı. Asasını boynuna doğrultmuştu. “Ölmeyeceksin.”

 

            Narcissa elini kaldırarak genç adamı durdurdu. “Öleceğim.” dedi usulca. “Buna vaktimiz yok, Severus.”

 

            “Neden? Bunu neden yaptın?” Sesi çok zayıftı, siyah gözlerinde çektiği acıyı belli eden bir parıltı vardı. Narcissa suçluluk duygusuyla sarsıldı. Severus’u bu şekilde üzmeye hakkı yoktu ama iş işten geçmişti.

 

            “Yapmak zorundaydım. Senin ölmene göz yumamazdım.” Son saniyelerini yaşadığını biliyordu. Boğazından çıkan hırıltılara aldırmadan elinden geldiğince hızlı konuşmaya çalışarak devam etti. “Sen ölseydin Lord’u durdurabilecek kimse kalmayacaktı. Orada yüzlerce çocuk var, Severus. Ölmelerine izin verme, bitir bu savaşı.”

 

            Severus eğilerek dudaklarını Narcissa’nın dudaklarına değdirdiğinde genç kadın tutmakta olduğu gözyaşlarını serbest bıraktı. Elini adamın yanağına koydu, parmakları ıslanmıştı. Severus –belki de hayatında ilk defa- ağlıyordu.

 

            Hayattaki en büyük hatası Ölüm Yiyenler’e katılmak olmuştu ama bu hata ona hayatının aşkını vermişti, sevgiye muhtaç kalbini aşkıyla dolduran Severus’u. Ondan ayrılmak kalbinde onarılması imkânsız yaralar açıyordu fakat bazen bazı şeylerin yapılması gerekirdi. Yüzlerce masum can için kendini feda etmek de bunlardan biriydi.

 

            “Bana bak, aşkım.” diye fısıldadı son gücüyle. Mavi gözlerini âşık olduğu siyahlara odakladı son kez. Severus’a son kez bakıyor, son kez dokunuyordu. Bir daha sıcak dudaklarını hissedemeyecek ve kadifemsi sesini duyamayacaktı. Bir gözyaşı damlasını parmağıyla sildi.

 

            “Seni seviyorum.”

 

            “Seni seviyorum.”

 

∞∞∞∞∞

 

            Orman her zamankinden daha kasvetliydi sanki. Çevresindeki insanlara yabancı gözüyle bakarken aslında hiçbirini gerçekten tanımadığını fark ediyordu. Yaptığı şeyler anlamsız, verdikleri savaş saçmaydı. Hükmetmek için mücadele ediyorlardı ama savaşın sonunda hükümdarlığı elde edecek olan kişinin büyücü dünyasının felaketi olacağının farkında değillerdi ya da farkında değilmiş gibi davranıyorlardı.

           

            Ormanın ortasında Harry Potter’ın gelmesini bekliyorlardı. Çocuğun gelip gelmeyeceği diğerlerinin aksine Severus’un umurunda değildi. O, Narcissa’yı düşünüyordu. Son nefesini verirken yüzüne yerleşen huzurlu ifade, Severus’un yanağındaki elinin düşmesi, parlaklığını kaybeden mavi gözleri… O anı asla unutmayacaktı fakat şimdi kafasını boşaltması ve Narcissa’nın arzusunu yerine getirmesi gerekiyordu. Ona biçilen rolü, son rolünü oynaması gerekiyordu. Ne var ki Narcissa’nın kılığına bürünmüşken anıları kovmak kolay olmuyordu.

 

            Bulundukları açıklığın dışından bir hışırtı gelince bakışlarını oraya çevirdi. Gerçekten geldi mi? Bir an sonra ağaçların arkasından çocuğun yüzü göründü. Ölmeye gelmişti ve Severus’un onu kurtarma şansı yoktu ama savaşı kazanmak için Potter’a ihtiyacı vardı.

 

            “Harry Potter.” Karanlık Lord’un sesi son derece memnun geliyordu. “Sağ Kalan Çocuk.”

 

            Elle tutulur bir gerginlik vardı ormanda. Herkes bekliyordu, ağaçlar bile. Rüzgâr esmez olmuştu. Duru sessizlikte sadece Karanlık Lord ve Harry Potter vardı. Lord yavaşça asasını kaldırdı, kırmızı gözleri parlıyordu. Çocuk karşısında dimdik duruyor ve kırmızı gözlere bakıyordu. Ölümü kabullenerek katiline meydan okuyordu. Narcissa da karşısında böyle durmuştur.

 

            “AVADA KEDAVRA!”

 

            Yeşil ışık şimşek gibi çakarken aynı anda birkaç şey oldu. Ağaca bağlanmış Hagrid acı dolu bir feryat kopardı. Bellatrix kollarını havaya kaldırıp zafer çığlığı attı. Potter büyünün etkisiyle düştü ve Karanlık Lord… Severus onun da yere düşmüş olduğunu gördü, sarsılmış gibiydi. Bunun nedenini merak ederken tekrar çocuğa baktı. Pekala, onun kılığına girebilir ve savaşı kazanabilirdi.

 

            “Hayır, bırak!” Karanlık Lord öfkeyle yerden kalkmıştı. Gözlerinde şüphe dolu bir ifadeyle Potter’a bakıyordu. Severus, o gözlerin derinliklerinde daha önce görmediği bir şey gördü: Korku.

 

            “Sen!” Parmağını Severus’a doğrultmuştu. “Git, kontrol et.”

 

Genç adam ikiletmeden çocuğun yanına gitti. Narcissa gibi atıyordu adımlarını, zarif ve nazik. Yürüyüşünü aklına kazıyacak kadar çok vakit geçirmişti genç kadınla. Elini Potter’ın göğsüne koyarak bir an bekledi. Kalbi atıyor. Bu nasıl olur? Potter ikinci defa öldüren lanetten kurtulmayı başarmıştı.

 

Narcissa’nın uzun saçları yüzünü kamufle etmesine yardımcı olurken hafifçe fısıldadı: “Draco, yaşıyor mu?”

 

Potter hafifçe kafasını salladı. “Şatoda.”

 

Severus yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve arkasını dönerek kendisinden cevap bekleyen kalabalığa baktı. Tüm bu saçmalığa son vermenin tek yolu vardı. Narcissa’nın berrak sesi sessiz ormanda yankılandı.

 

“Ölmüş.”

**Author's Note:**

> “…kalanların hayatlarına devam edebilmesi için.” sözü The Hours(Saatler) adlı filmden alınmıştır.


End file.
